big_farm_addictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Asian Event
Decorations There are three buyable decorations available during this event. Two are available for dollars and the third for gold. Building each decoration grants 10 XP. Asian Archway.PNG|Asian Archway Mystic Stone Dragon.PNG|Mystic Stone Dragon Reward The reward for completing all 6 stages of the Asian Event is dependent on the level of your farm. Each Tea Garden is size 5x5, takes 1 minute to build, and grants 10 XP upon building. Note: After winning the event in Big Farmer difficulty, if you place the reward it on any of your farms and unlock it at the decoration collection tower, you will be able to choose your difficulty level during all future Mysterious Asia events Small Tea Garden.png Magnificent Tea Garden.png Tasks There are 6 stages to complete. At the completion of each stage, you are rewarded with small prizes. 'Stage 1' ' ' Collect fertilizer To collect fertilizer, you need to ensure that you have sufficient dung available to start the silo. The task is complete once you have collected the required amount from the completed cycle of the silo. Begin production of Apples You need to use fertilizer to begin the production of the apples orchard cycle. Tip: If you have the space and the workers available, you can build a temporary appled orchard. Prepare for next Stage: If you are near the end of this stage, wait until starting the next stage to harvest your cowsheds. You can also start growing wheat or cabbage in your fields. 'Stage 2' Find Ink paintings Ink paintings are found in the fields and the animal stalls as you harvest and collect from them and from the doghouse (level 5 and above) Tip: Repeatedly planting fast growing crops such as wildflowers or corn is a good way to help move this stage along. Prepare for next Stage: Don't harvest your duck coops (if any) until the start of the next stage. If you are near the end of this stage, you can plant special cabbage seeds with humus and harvest after starting the next stage. Below is a table of how many ink paintings are found in each area of your main farm. The level of each building other than the doghouse does not affect the number of ink paintings. Ink paintings are found randomly, not always given. You may rarely receive a larger than normal amount. 'Stage 3' Collect eggs Feed your chickens & ducks and collect eggs from them at the end of the cycle. Collect cabbage Plant cabbage seeds in your fields, then harvest cabbage at the end of the cycle. Collect rice Plant rice in your fields, then harvest at the end of the cycle. Tip: Use humus or super humus on your cabbage and rice to maximize their production. With the cabbage, you can use special cabbage seeds also. Prepare for next Stage: If you are near the end of this stage, wait until starting the next stage to harvest your orchards. 'Stage 4' Find cherry blossoms You find cherry blossoms by harvesting your apple and cherry orchards and by collecting the treasure from your doghouse (level 5 and above). Tip: If you have the space and the workers free, you might want to build an extra orchard. Prepare for next Stage: Grow cabbage and store it in your barn. The level of each building other than the doghouse does not affect the number of cherry blossoms. . 'Stage 5' Supply pigs with food You simply need to feed the pigs. Collect pig feed Mill pig feed and collect it. Tip: If you have the space and the workers free, build an extra pigsty. Prepare for next Stage: Store wheat in your barn. About halfway through this stage, set your mill to the maximum amount of cow feed and set your composter and silo to the maximum amount to be harvested after starting Stage 6. 'Stage 6' Find origami cranes You can find origami cranes throughout the farm. Tip: Grow corn, rice and mill chicken feed throughout this. The mill with chicken feed, the silo and the composter are all good ways to get cranes fast. Mill cow feed instead of chicken feed overnight. Cranes are always found when collecting from the windmill, composter, silo, and doghouse (level 5 or higher). Cranes from fields, orchards, and animal stalls are found randomly and rarely, not always given. The level of each building other than the doghouse does not affect the number of cranes. You may rarely receive a larger amount. Category:Theme Events